the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost Junior
Jackson Overland Frost is the son of Jack Frost and Toothiana. Physical Appearance Jack has porcelain skin that is cold to the touch, bright, bold blue eyes, pale lips, a natural light blush on his cheeks, teeth that sparkle like freshly fallen snow, hair white as snow and soft as silk that is swept to the left instead of forward unlike his dad's, matching medium sized eyebrows, a slender body structure with a small muscle build, stands at 6 feet. Prior to his 17th birthday he had a pair of iridescent wings matching his mom's. Outfit Originally Jack wore an outfit matching his father's, but then changed to a blue, zipped up hoodie paired with a pair of brown skinnies and white Nike's. It then changed again to his official look consisting of a black long sleeve under a blue plaid short sleeve collared open shirt matching with brown cargo pants and white, decorative Nike's. Personality Jack Frost Junior is fiercely loyal to his friends. If you mess with any of them, he will cast his fun side aside and let you have it. He's also kind as can be, always making friends. He always looks on the positive side of things and helps those in need. Jack loves a good prank daily, his favorite being freezing water fountains when a classmate takes a drink. He obviously has a great sense of humor and always finds something to laugh about. Hobbies of his include hanging out with Angelina, Blair, Leif and Toothless Jr. He also likes upbeat rock music, as well as punk. Of course pranking is a big hobby, but he also likes to relax after a long day. History Jackson Overland Frost Junior grew up near the north with his father, mother and twin sister. Even as a toddler he was causing mischief. In preschool he picked on girls with his future guardians, particularlfyy Angelina Corona. One day Angelina was building a snowman and Jack, being the troublemaker he is, destroyed it. He was like this all through out Spellementary school, pulling pranks on his teachers, classmates and even his principal. He quickly became popluar with the girls, though it wasn't until middle school at age 13 that he actually took interest. One girl he never picked on was his twin, Fayenna Toothiana Frost. He was always over protective of her, not afraid to start a fight with anyone who was mean to her. He was always there for her growing up since she was a shy child and didn't know how to make friends. At age 13 he began flirting, making the girls laugh. Their attention caused other and older boys to grow jealous of Jack, and so he was bullied for it. However he always managed to handle things, often freezing his bullies to teach them a lesson. At age 14 he developed a habit for back talking, getting him in even more trouble than ever. He finally matured a bit at age 15 when he entered Ever After High, much calmer and less mischievous. This didn't stop him from pulling a prank now and then. When he entered his sophomore year he discovered the hardships of high school with Crownculus, and was held back for his second sophomore year. He excelled Physical Education, but chose to keep his wings hidden out of embarrassment until his 17th birthday when he was abducted by his Nemesis Nithranyx Black thanks to the idea of Morbia Pluto to demonstrate her villainous skills. He was kept in her father's lair and tortured until his future guardians rescued him. His wings had been cut off and once outside he died momentarily only to be resurrected by Man in moon as the spirit of winter, fulfilling the first part of his destiny. He outgrew his childish body and gained some height with a more adult body structure and a mature face. When Tresse Fitzhurburt enrolled at Ever After High he was smitten and they began a relationship rather quickly. Unfortunately they ended the relationship with the arrival of Nyx, out of concern for Tresse's safety. Shortly after he discovered his classmate Harmony Mermaid had feelings for him but he started dating his childhood friend and future guardian Bunneary Bunnymund. They dated for a couple months but grew distant, eventually ending their relationship as well since he "loves her like a family member." Shortly after he began dating Glacier Snowflake-Frost. When Angelina Corona enrolled at Ever After High Jack made ammends with her and the two quickly became best friends forever after, including Blair Dunbroch. The moment they met Leif Haddock, Jack and Leif quickly hit it off, developing a brotherly relationship with eachother, earning the nickname Bro for Leif. There are times when Toothless Junior finds amusement in Jack's misfortune, but most of the time they get along fairly well. When Tresse gave Angelina a photo of her as a baby, Angelina and Jack began investigating the origins of her birth once Angelina claimed of having "dreams" of a queen with brown hair smiling down at her, then crying the next. The two finally discovered the dreams were not dreams at all, but rather memories. Further investigating led to the queen's identity being revealed as none other than Queen Rapunzel Corona Fitzhurburt. Angelina lost control of her powers, having received them from a winter flower, and fled Ever After High. She found herself in Corona and Rapunzel finally told her the truth. When Angelina returned Jack marvelled in the fact that she now had control of her powers and a healthy relationship with her mother. She's "grown into a beautiful and confident young woman" He told her.Him, Angelina, Blair and Leif became "The big four" and at the secret True Hearts Day dance Jack found that Blair's date Arthur Macintosh was dancing with several other girls and Blair was nowhere in sight. He took action and hit Arthur square In the face, causing Angelina to have to restrain him. He told Leif what happened and sent him after Blair. The issue was resolved and shortly after the dance Jack persuaded Leif to admit his feelings for Blair and tell her he had no interested in Doe, the next Astrid, but only had eyes for Blair, resulting in the pair to finally become an official, rebellious couple. During Springbreak the group stopped by Arendelle on their way to Scotland when Jack was surprised to find his father talking to classmate Ingrid Snow. Jack was told that Ingrid was actually his half sister, conceived when Queen Elsa fled Arendelle and her friend Jack Frost Senior kept her company in her ice palace, just months before his marriage to Toothiana and Jack Junior being conceived. Immediately Jack developed a resentful, ashamed relationship with his father, changing his hair and clothes to no longer replicate his father, but rather his own person. Though him and Ingrid are working on building a brother and sister relationship. He is a little wary of Liam Charmont, Ingrid's fiance. Relationships Leif Haddock: Leif is Jack's best friend that isn't a girl. Jack actually considers Leif a brother, hence why he calls him bro. He pulls tricks on Leif but he'd help him with anything, no matter what the task. He actually inspired Leif to confront Blair about his feelings for her. Angelina Corona: The girl he concede picked on in Preschool, now his bestest friend. Jack attempted to help her control her ice powers, but after a couple storms and a blizzard, Jack realized she needed to have closure with Queen Rapunzel. He is always looking out for her, willing to risk detention just to steal the ingredients for her favorite Hazelnut soup from the school kitchen just for her. Blair DunBroch: Jack's best friend forever after and rival, the two have a competitive and sometimes bumpy friendship. His last summer he went with Angelina and Blair to visit Scotland, accidentally freezing Queen Merida's, Blair's mother, castle. As a result Blair is watchful around Jack often compared to a sister of Jack as she feels like his keeper. Ingrid Snow: Jack recently discovered his friend Ingrid, daughter of Elsa, is actually his half sister. The two are still great friends and now have a healthy brother-sister relationship. However he is cautious of Liam Charmont out of brotherly instinct. Faye Frost: Jack's twin sister and best friend. He is always there for her whether she's upset or conflicted. He is also protective of her. Jack Frost Senior: Jack's father used to be Jack's role model. However after discovering he was with Elsa during his engagement to Toothiana, Jack now resents him and doesn't trust him. He has since decided to be his own person and redesign himself. Toothiana Frost: Jack's mother. He adores her, though she embarrasses him in public, much to his dismay. However he is on good terms with her, unlike his father. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Royal